shaun_charlton_unsolved_youthfandomcom-20200216-history
Shaun Charlton Wiki
Shaun Charlton Shaun John Charlton (Born 14 April 1995) is an English Drummer, Singer and songwriter, Known as a member of the teen Pop Metal group Unsolved Youth. He made his debut as a Drummer with his band Unsolved Youth in 2010, who performed locally Sheffield, South Yorkshire, England. in 2014 Shaun briefly sang in Unsolved Youth's song "Awake" and his voice sparked an interest from their manager, Robert Sherman, putting Shaun through vocal training. Basic Knowledge A native of Sheffield, Shaun attended Bradfield School and also worked at a Home Improvement Company. He became interested in Drumming at a young age, performing in various talent shows and competitions. In addition to Drumming, Shaun has appeared vocally in multiple songs including Glad You Came by The Oxfam Glamour Models and Rock 'n Roll All Nite by Unsolved Youth. Unsolved Youth is primarily Known for the versatility of Shaun Charlton's tenor leggiero vocal range. Since Joining Unsolved Youth, Shaun, along with bandmates Christopher Lake (Previously Jordan Newhall), Abigail Thompson, Joseph Harrison, Sam Watson, Neil Davis, Luke Ellis and Joss Green, has released a commercially successfull album, two EP's, one of which peaked at No. 7 on the roadshow independent charts and performed live at numerous venues spread across South Yorkshire in towns including Sheffield, Rotherham, Glossop and Oldham. Their debut single "In The World" aired on the Independent Radio Channel, Channel AKA, for seven days and was played a total of eighteen times. Early Life Shaun was born in Sheffield, South Yorkshire, He is the son of Denise Archer and Andrew "Andy" Charlton. Many of his ancestors were farm labourers in South Yorkshire. Shaun was raised in Sheffield, South Yorkshire, after his mother and step father moved there along with his older half brother, Alexander, when he was five years old. He attended Bradfield Secondary School. Shaun's parents separated when he was three months old and his mother later remarried. as a sixteen year old he did an Apprenticeship at an Industrial Company, Followed by working part time at a Mcdonalds Restaurant then later followed by been an Area Manager for a Home Improvement Company, all of which were in Sheffield. As a child, Shaun loved Drumming, noting Phil Collins and Joey Jordison as his influences. While at Bradfield Secondary School, Shaun was the Drummer for the bad Syndication, which won a local Battle Of The Bands competition. Music Career Unsolved Youth 2010 The band was formed in early 2010 when Jordan Newhall, lead guitarist of deadpool, decided to start his own band line up. Jordan held auditions at Myers Grove School in stannington, sheffield in February and march of 2010. Abigail and Shaun went together to audition in the first week. Abigail having passed her pianist exam went to the audition as the keyboardist for the band and after two weeks got a call from Jordan saying she was successful and had potential. Shaun, former drummer of Killswitch, auditioned as the lead singer for the band and was unsuccessful. Three weeks after his failed audition Shaun got a call from Abigail saying the band was still looking for a drummer and Shaun went back and auditioned as the drummer for the band. After a week Shaun got a call from Jordan saying he had been successful. Tony auditioned as the bass guitarist and after a week got a phone call from Jordan saying he had been successful. In April 2010 the band started to rehearse and in July 2010 they played live at West Street Live in Sheffield. A music producer for Rising Records was at West Street Live the night the band played and he approached the band and signed them on a twenty percent commission contract. By June 2011 the band had released four tracks that had been released onto ITunes Independent Charts. After horrible sales of the fourth song the band decided to take a break and eventually split up in early September 2011. Jordan and Tony moved onto another band named Minor Delilah. Abigail and shaun went to do their own things. Unsolved Youth Redesign In October 2013 Abigail and Neil started talking about forming a band together. In November 2013 Abigail asked Shaun to be the drummer for their band and he agreed and Abigail, Neil and Shaun started rehearsing together. As Abigail and shaun had experience from Unsolved Youth through 2010 and 2011 she turned to shaun to help her hold auditions and manage the group but he declined saying he wanted no part in managing the band but would help her during auditions. Abigail started putting adverts for the band on Gumtree.co.uk and held auditions at Myers Grove School in Stannington, Sheffield through out November. During the auditions Shaun asked Jordan if he wanted to come back as the bands main vocalist and guitarist and he agreed but Tony was never asked too return to the band. After auditions was over the band had two new members which was Sam and Luke. The band started writing songs and rehearsing together and in early December Abigail came into contact with Allen Wood, who was an agent for Trackmakers LTD, and she went to talk to him. Allen agreed to work with the band if they payed for their own recording time. The band rushed too get Through The Dark released and onto iTunes. Allen agreed he would help with their second album if they sold three hundred copies of Through The Dark but they was unsuccesful on reaching the target sales. After Through The Dark had been released Jordan left to go back to Minor Delilah. The band started auditions for a new lead singer and found Chris. Chris started rehearsing with band and in early February 2014 an agent for SNP Sound House contacted the group after listening too Through The Dark and wanted to fund the band for their second album. The band signed the contract and left with a second album to record and a music label too their name. Vocal Career in 2014 Shaun briefly sang in Unsolved Youth's song "Awake" and Shaun's voice caught the attention of their manager, Robert Sherman, and he decided to put Shaun into Vocal Training. After a month in vocal training, Shaun's tutor Millie Blanca encountered something with his voice and had to gain advice to what it was as she ha never encountered it before. It was Later noticed that Shaun has a rare vocal range named tenor leggiero. The tenor leggiero voice is often misclassified. There are several reasons for this, the first being the lower register of the leggero tenor. The leggero tenor can go quite low, approximately to the A below the C. Because of this, the leggero tenor is often misclassified as a baritone, normally a lyric baritone. This voice might also be classified as another type of tenor such as lyric tenor. However, the leggero tenor (which Shaun is) possesses something that the other tenors do not: an upper extension that when not fully developed, sounds almost like a falsetto. This "falsetto" however is part of a full voice mechanism and is much more connected to what appears to sound like the full voice more than a falsetto would. The upper extension normally starts around the A-flat below the Tenor High C and goes up to as high as the singer is comfortable with, normally an E above the High C and sometimes to an F or G. During Shun's vocal training the band recorded the first song that Shaun vocally headlined which was a cover of "Forget You" and later recorded a cover of "Rock 'n Roll All Nite" which aired on XFM Radio and was played for a total of nine days, which spread the groups name. Since XFM Shun has been the topic of many Chat Radio Channels and Chat Forums, often been compared with lead vocalist Kellin Quinn from Sleeping With Sirens, as the only two Artist's in the past decade noted with the tenor leggiero vocal tone. Personal Life Shaun is a friend of English recording artist Jon "The Reverand" McClure. Politically, he supports the Labour Party. In 2013 Shaun became Engaged. Discography Drummer (Unsolved Youth) Through The Dark * Sorry * Falling * Through The Dark Tell The World * Butterfly * Right Here, Right Now * Again * By Tomorrow * Need You * Tell The World * In The World * Wondering * Awake (Small Vocal Appearance) Vocals * Forget You (Unsolved Youth) * Glad You Came (The Oxfam Glamour Models Ft Shaun Charlton) * Rock 'n Roll All Nite (Unsolved Youth) * For You (Unsolved Youth) * Before You Go (Unsolved Youth - Release Date: July 2014) * Future Generations Copy Past Examples (Unsolved Youth - Release Date: TBC) Latest activity Category:Browse